Saving Amy
by OXBollyKnickersXO
Summary: After saving Amy from physical peril the Doctor and Amy have some time to talk about her past but can the Doctor save Amy from her demons...?
1. Chapter 1

The fog that clouded Amy's head began to clear only to be replaced by searing pain. Her hearing grew clearer as she heard low rumbling voices. Her eyelids fluttered open and the bright clinical lights dazzled her.

"The female is awakening." a voice drawled through the clearing fog that still enveloped Amy's consciousness. She forced her mind to sharpen as the room shuddered into focus.

Before her stood a tall man all in black, sporting a billowing cape; then he was swiftly joined by three other identically dressed men. Amy found herself handcuffed to a railing and she could tell that there was something very wrong with her. The pain in her head seared and she was pretty sure that she had broken her leg along with a few of her ribs. She could also feel a hot trickle down the side of her face. Whatever had happened it was not good and yet she had no recollection of the events leading up to this.

A whimper escaped her lips as she shifted her weight slightly and she resigned herself to remaining still. Where was the Doctor? And what had left her in this much pain? She could feel it all now and it was worse than anything she could have ever imagined.

"Your friend is looking for you, girl." Spat the man who appeared to have the most authority. "But I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you, we have him surrounded!" He sounded thrilled at the thought.

"No.....don't...you can't..." Amy struggled to get any words out and she could taste blood in her mouth.

"If only he hadn't been so foolish, you would be safe." Drawled a second man, "Alas he stuck his nose in business that does not concern him and so we made sure he paid dearly. We saw you as our best way of getting to him and so here we are." Amy coughed, moaning in pain as the man continued. "Our operation is strictly none of your friends business and hopefully this...episode will show him that we are deadly serious. Ah!" he exclaimed, "He is here."

Amy was getting colder and colder, her body aching with every shiver. She forced her eyes open to see the Doctor just once more, that would be fine, just one more time, stay strong a little longer and she can tell him she doesn't blame him and she...The door in the next room burst open and she could hear the voice of the Doctor calling her name.

"Amy? Where is she? I want my friend back and then I want you to leave." His tone was, as usual, clear, calm and full of authority.

"Doctor..m'here." Amy let the whisper pass her lips. He was so close, can't let go now!

"Amy?!" His voice grew closer, still containing hope, he had yet to see her. And then the darkness clouded her consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor walked through the busy streets of the city that the TARDIS had landed them on earlier that day. He was a man on a mission, just a few minutes after landing they had discovered some strange goings on within the way the city was run. There was one manufacturer, one brand for everything. All the electronics, food, shops, cars and even street names were all embossed with the logo _MYTH_. Of course he just had to check things out and yet his nosiness had resulted in this weird cult kidnapping Amy right before his eyes. He had looked away for just a minute to check some readings on his sonic screwdriver when 3 large men in black capes whisked her away screaming his name. He had managed to track her down to this building and having snuck in through the back door was manipulating the lifts with his sonic device. Until a heavy hand hit his shoulder.

He was frog-marched to what he could only assume was HQ for this _MYTH_ operation. His main priority, Amy. If they had hurt her in any way. He swallowed hard at the thought.

"Amy? Where is she? I want my friend back and then I want you to leave." He said to the group of 4 in front of him. He was sure she was nearby, he could sense it.

"Oh don't think us so foolish Doctor," sneered one man. "We aren't going to simply leave this place! Business is thriving. Your little human pet was just collateral damage to keep the empire afloat, we can't have you snooping around now can we? Now we're willing to make you a deal. We give you the human" he spat the word like it was something dirty on his tongue, "and you leave here and keep out of operations."

The Doctor flushed with anger but kept his voice calm. "Where is she?" His question was met with a drawl, "oh she's just in there." A long finger pointed out an ornate archway connecting to another room.

He was beginning to worry about Amy and was pretty sure that this was a race that did not treat it's "guests" well. He took a few cautious steps forward towards the arch.

"Amy?!" He called hopefully as he entered the second room.

His eyes scanned the room and eventually landed on Amy. She was in a terrible state with blood soaked clothes. He could see she was breathing. Just. Her head lolled, unconscious then. He would need to get her out of here and soon if she were to live. Anger boiled through him at the sight of his dear Amy.

"Oh big mistake." He muttered and then again with his voice raised, "BIG MISTAKE! For if there's one thing you didn't want to mess with, that's Amy, cause she's the one thing that will keep me fighting." He looked at the motionless figures around the room and could see that he would need to make a deal. Take Amy but leave this twisted unit that was _MYTH_ up and running or lose Amy but fix whatever was going on here. It was no question really, he had to choose Amy, he couldn't not choose her. "Ok," he said, resignation colouring his voice, "it's a deal, now just let me take Amy, she needs medical attention NOW!"

He was allowed out, Amy's lifeless body cradled in his arms. He hurried her back to the TARDIS, sweeping into the medical bay. She was in a very bad way and had clearly been badly beaten. Her right leg was broken in two places and she had 3 cracked ribs with one broken. Her hair was matted with the sticky dark blood that had escaped from a deep wound at the back of her head; a weapon had been used here. He cleaned up her wounds, hating himself with each wound he uncovered. This was all his fault and Amy had suffered. Once he was finished cleaning and bandaging up the wounds all the Doctor could do was wait for her to wake up. Waiting was not his strong point and as he watched the soft rise and fall of Amy's chest his mind became distracted as unfamiliar feelings stirred within his new body...


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing to register with Amy was the pain. It was dull and thumping but building every second. Eventually she could twitch her fingers and then her...OW...okay so toe twitching not so great. Sounds began to surface; she could hear the sound of someone breathing deeply. For the second time within the space of a couple of days her eyes flickered open, but this time to soft, homely lights. She was laid down on a bed, she didn't recognise the room and so assumed it was just yet another of the many rooms in the TARDIS.

Wincing, Amy turned her head slightly to the right. The Doctor's face was just an inch from her, his mouth slightly open, clearly flat out asleep. She smiled. He'd done it; her Doctor had saved her from the darkness. His sweet breath floated across her face and she looked up at the ceiling in contentment, happy to endure the throbbing as long as her dear Doctor was with her.

About a half hour later the Doctor began to stir. "mmpfh sonic.....wibbly.....uuhhh" the ramblings tumbled out his mouth as, disorientated, the Doctor awoke from a deep and relaxed sleep. Amy stifled a giggle as his eyes snapped open.

"Amy!" he cried, sitting bolt upright on the bed. "Good you're awake; I was getting bored talking to myself! Now I'm afraid that Doctor..um..Doctor, yes Dr Doctor must prescribe you rest and lots of it! Being a human you take rather an irritatingly long time to heal and I am unable to speed it up any more than I already have."

Amy groaned "But there's so much more to see, I don't want to waste time being pathetically human!" The Doctor smiled, "Amy I love your enthusiasm," she smiled at the word _love_, "but you're just going to have to put up with it! I'm not having you getting even more hurt on my watch. Anyway! We're in a time machine, no time wasted!" He grinned at her expression then bounded up. "Right! Tea, two sugars?" he asked. "Yeah, and milk." Called Amy after his retreating figure.

She sighed. This was going to be dull she thought to herself, the pain in her limbs causing her to wince as she tried to shift herself into more of a sitting position, then pain seared through her. She screamed and clutched her side. The Doctor, on hearing the scream dropped what he was doing, literally, and sprinted back to the room where Amy was, she was doubled over gasping in pain. She looked up into his concerned face to reassure him. "Tender spot, sorry." He was not convinced by her weak smile, she was in immense pain and hiding it from him for his sake. It was his fault she was like this and he ambled off to finish the tea, guilt racking his body.

And so two weeks passed of utter domesticity. The Doctor tending to Amy and Amy keeping thoroughly irritated by her inert state. Eventually the cast could come off her leg and she had gained enough strength to walk about the TARDIS more. She still ached but it was no longer the sharp stab that she had once endured at each movement. Still, every hint of pain killed the Doctor a little more. _He_ had done this.

The two weeks had given the Doctor and his companion time to talk. He spoke of his previous companions, Rose who had meant so much but who he had lost tragically. A lump formed in Amy's throat when she noted the pure affection in his voice when he spoke of her. She finally plucked up the courage to ask the burning question. "Did you love her Doctor, I mean, were you _in love_ with her." He looked at her hard, hearing the emotion behind the question. His reply was careful, "I did. As in a different me loved her. When I regenerate everything changes, my face, body, teeth, hair, likes, dislikes, feelings," he added. "So yes, I did love her but now I am a different man and my feelings are not what they were. Anyway she has her own me, a human me." Amy looked puzzled at this, "what do you mean a human you?" he smiled and went through the story of the Daleks and how his dear friend Donna had saved the day creating a half Time Lord, half human Doctor who could stay with Rose in the parallel universe. Amy could hear the sadness behind this story and so the Doctor explained the fate of Donna. The one companion is a long time who could just be a mate, nothing complicated, just a friend. He spoke fondly of Martha and Jack, smiling at some of the funnier stories, sighing at the memories of some of the worse. He spoke for hours and Amy was enthralled with the storied of a man she never knew. The Doctor even spoke as though it was another man's experiences and not his own. Eventually he stopped and sighed. The pair of them sat in silence for a while in the TARDIS' extensive library.

The Doctor watched his companion as she shut her eyes, clearly thinking about all he had told her. Her very presence mesmerised him. She was undoubtedly beautiful but it was something else as well; it was her soul. He had never met someone with as pure a soul as Amy Pond. He cast his mind back to the crash of the Byzantium when she had urged him to leave her to die so that 6 total strangers could live! But there was something else about Amy that he felt he didn't know how to understand. Even when she smiled there was a sadness, like she had seen something that can never be unseen and that this had hardened her, stopping her from ever being _really_ happy, _really_ contented. He remembered then something she had said as a 7 year old, _"I don't have a mum and dad..."_ He remembered the sadness in her eyes then but even that was not as strong a sadness as that which hid behind the eyes of his companion now. Something else came back to him, _"twelve years and four psychiatrists!"_ she had exclaimed when he had returned. _Four psychiatrists?!_ What was that about?

Amy sighed and opened her eyes. The Doctor had given her a lot to process but she was glad to know him better. She turned to say something and caught him staring at her intently, a slight frown knitting his eyebrows together. "Tell me about your life Amelia." He stated evenly. She looked away, almost embarrassed it seemed to the Doctor. "What do you want to know?" she asked with false brightness. "Everything." He whispered. "Amy, what happened to your parents?" .....


	4. Chapter 4

Amy played with her fingers, interlacing them for about a minute before she began to speak.

"Up until when I was 6, I lived in Inverness in Scotland with my Mum and Dad." She began. "So one day my parents were going out to the shops. Nothing out of the ordinary. They said they'd be back in an hour. Well that hour came and went." She looked morose and the Doctor wanted desperately to wrap his arms around her fragile shoulders but did not want to interrupt her.

She continued. "So I waited and waited and eventually I got scared so I went to my neighbour who phoned the police. We were told about the accident. Hit by a drunk driver in broad daylight." Her eyes began to sting and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." She sobbed.

The Doctor shifted over to her and held her tightly in his arms while she sobbed. He stroked her hair and whispered, "I'm sorry Amy, I'm so sorry."

Eventually the tears stopped but she remained wrapped in his arms as her breathing evened out. He looked at her tear streaked face and said "Look Amy, we can stop now if you like, I'm sorry for upsetting you." She shook her head though, "No it always makes me sad, it's just one of those things that even over time it's my weak point. But I'll tell you more. What do you want to know?" she asked.

He thought about it for a few seconds before asking. "So you said back in Leadworth when we first met, something about four psychiatrists?" He wasn't sure if he wanted her to answer this one as he was pretty sure he would end up feeling horrible. But to his surprise she giggled nervously.

"Um," She started through a high pitched chuckle. "Well the first two are just funny!"

"Tell me!" I encouraged her, spurred on by her laughter.

_**The next few chapters are going to be all about Amy and her psychiatrists. The first two will be in one chapter and the last two get a chapter each. Expect a little more hurt than comfort in the last two.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for such a long break in writing, things have been ridiculously busy at my end, will try and get the next chapter up a soon as I can but it may be a little while. Ideas a little low so sorry that this chapter isn't my best work. Anyway, here it is!**

Amy giggled to herself as she reminisced. "Well there was the first one. He was old and was nice at first!" she smiled, "I was only 8 at the time of course so I got a kids psychiatrist. He was all about these new fangled means of getting kids to open up." Her smile faltered a little, "and I trusted him."

The Doctor was watching her closely ready to stop her if she seemed to be getting too upset but she smiled again and carried on.

"I told him all about you and how you'd crash landed and the crack and prisoner zero and everything. He was really nice about it, he asked loads of questions and got me to do all these drawings and it felt so good to have someone who didn't frown and shake their head whenever they looked at me." Amy sighed and twiddled her thumbs, silent for a minute.

"So one day I went in for my session and he was all serious all of a sudden. I was really confused but he sat me down and looked me in the eye and said to me how I needed to consider the possibility that you weren't real." Amy looked away from the Doctor. "So I told him how that was impossible because you were there and that you were coming back. So he kept at it, kept saying you weren't real and I had to accept that. So..." She paused before a small smirk crossed her face "So I bit him!"

The Doctor barked out a laugh and Amy joined in. They enjoyed the laughter for a while until the Doctor asked, "Where did you bite him?" Amy raised her eyebrows and laughed, "On the hand, he'd put it on my shoulder while he was trying to persuade me that you were a figment of my imagination." I got banned from that psychiatrist and so Auntie Sharon said we'd leave the counselling for a while.

That's when me and Rory got better friends, he stuck up for me when the other kids laughed because I was getting counselling. They didn't know why, no one did except Aunt Sharon. Then I decided to tell Rory and he was, strangely understanding! He said that he used to have an imaginary friend but of course it was different I mean, mine was _not_ imaginary. So we began to play games like he would dress up as you and then there was a prisoner zero and ...." she trailed off blushing. "It was just silly kid stuff. He was my only friend."

The Doctor thought for a minute before asking about the second.

Amy obliged, "Well the second one was a woman. She was so strict. We waited until I was 11 though seeing as the last one hadn't worked out. She used to wear this jumper that gave her about a million fat rolls when she sat down, it was just distracting!" she giggled.

So counselling with her was just boring, I used to go through things in my head like, what if she suddenly turned into an alien, what would I do, or what if a giant bird flew in and took her away.." The Doctor looked at her quizzically, this made her cheeks tint slightly red, "I had an active imagination and was _really_ bored! Anyway, she obviously saw that our sessions were a load of crap, I mean nothing really happened in them. So she tried to act like a friend. It was just such a cringe! She was too old! So she tried telling me that maybe you weren't real and if you were maybe it was not quite right, seeing as you're a grown man and I was, well eight."

She looked uncomfortable now so the Doctor asked more, "What do you mean?"

Amy blinked at him, "Do you really need me to spell it out?" The Doctor continued to look at her expectantly. "She thought you were a paedophile!"

The silence that followed that was awkward. Amy broke it, "anyway I explained you weren't and she insisted you weren't real and so her arm met the same fate as psychiatrist number one's hand!"

The Doctor laughed uneasily then said, "Just to clarify, I'm not some kind of intergalactic pervert." Amy snorted with laughter "I know silly! It just seemed a little weird to her I guess! Anyway you're not real, remember!"

He relaxed a little and waited for Amy to continue, when she didn't he looked up at her, she looked uncomfortable and was playing with the ends of her hair. He stood up and walked over to her crouching down in front of her, "Amy we can stop now. Let's go somewhere!" She shook her head, no I said I'd tell you and I will, just." She sighed. "Just don't judge me for some of the things I did, the choices I made...they weren't all the best."

A feeling of unease swept through the Doctor as he wondered what Amy feared he would judge her on. "Never," he whispered, "you can trust me."

"Yeah." She replied, more doubt in her voice than the Doctor was happy with. "That's what everyone says.


	6. Chapter 6

_**OK so this chapter is very angsty and the psychiatrist isn't featured as he wasn't very interesting, it was more the people in Amy's life that I focused on.**_

Amy stood up gingerly and moved away from the Doctor to the other side of the console. He wanted to follow her but figured it may not be what she wanted right now and stayed put. The pair were silent for a while until Amy began.

"When I turned 15 I kind of entered a rebel phase. I started to socialise more at school but," she paused, "just not with the right people." She moved around the console as she spoke, trailing her fingers across the various TARDIS parts. "So I started to go out more with these new friends and then they introduced me to some of their friends from Gloucester who were a bit older, they seemed nice enough..." she trailed off, memories she'd pushed down were resurfacing and the Doctor could see this crossing her features, he was worried where this all would take her.

"I was still friends with Rory but he started to annoy me when he nagged me about my new friends. I know now that he was only trying to look out for me but at the time I was just mad at him. See there's a bit I missed. In between psychiatrist 2 and 3 there was one point that Rory and I had this massive fight when we were both 14. A new girl, Alyssa, moved to the school and some of the other kids kind of teased her cause they could and I understood, I mean, I was "Crazy Amy" right?"

The Doctor winced at that, he hated that she'd had to endure the taunts of her peers and this conversation, he could sense, was going down a guilt spiral on his part.

"So me and Rory became her only friends and one day we were just chatting and stuff and Rory just blurted out about you. He just came out and said all about how I thought you were real and how I'd had to go to the shrinks and then. Then Alyssa wouldn't talk to me anymore, she just shunned me and as soon as she found out that ridiculing me worked wonders for her popularity I'd lost my only girl friend. I didn't talk to Rory for months and that's when I made friends with the whole new lot."

The Doctor moved over to the sofa by the console, listening as he moved. She continued, "They were a year older at school and one of the boys, Steve, had stuck up for me when some kids in my year at school started on me one time. I thought he was a total God for that! So we'd been friends for a while and at lunch and stuff I'd hang out with him and his group. We became good friends and everything seemed great at first, I had proper friends who didn't think I was insane for seeing a shrink! But then after we'd been friends for about a month he invited me out to a party some of his Gloucester friends were throwing. Rory said I shouldn't go but I was so mad at him still I just wanted to show him he wasn't the boss of me."

Amy stopped circling the console and sat down next to the Doctor fiddling with the ends of her hair nervously. "So I got to the party and Steve was being really nice, got me drinks, kept telling me I was beautiful, stuff like that, y'know." Her hands were now intertwining nervously, "Then he told me to go upstairs with him. I'd had a few drinks so I did." She bit her lip, the Doctor was getting really worried now, what did this guy do to her?

"We went into this room where a bunch of his friends were, they were all really high and Steve just sat down and started to prepare the...the stuff." Her voice was shaky, she was dreading what the Doctor would think of her. Stupid humans doing stupid things.

"Stuff?" the Doctor repeated trying to catch her eye, his hearts were pounding with worry for his dear Amy.

She wouldn't look at him, her head remained focused on the ground. When she spoke she spoke really fast. "So I did it. I took it cause he wanted me to and I would never have done it except I was scared and didn't want to say no and I don't remember much of it and I just. It was stupid."

The Doctor looked at Amy in shock. "Amy, are you talking about drugs? And if so which ones? And how many times and Amy why?"

She still couldn't meet his probing gaze and replied in a very quiet voice. "Yeah. Heroin. A few times."

"A few? Amy!" The Doctor had never understood how the human race could be so self destructive and his Amy, well he would never have expected it from her of all the human's he'd met she had seemed the most self assured when they met. Well, apart from the whole 4 psychiatrists thing.

"See it was just a thing that happened for a while and then... then after...well let's just say I stopped and my aunt got me a new psychiatrist/rehab kind of thing and I was clean."

"After what Amy?" replied the Doctor.

She just shook her head. "Nope, nothing, it's nothing."

"Amy how could you be so stupid!" He shouted.

The room was silent for a while. The Doctor was still absorbing what Amy had told him. What could she have been thinking? She said she was scared, the pressure she'd been put under, _"a few times"_ she'd done it more than once. But he thought of the younger Amelia alone and frightened among older humans all off their faces on stupid human drugs. He felt bad for his outburst then and looked up to apologise to Amy. He couldn't find his voice though when he saw the state she was in, silent tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she brushed them away furiously.

"Amy," he whispered hoping not to startle her, "Amy I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"You said you wouldn't judge me, you promised. I made a bad choice to go down that path and I faced the consequences at the.." The Doctor cut her off, "consequences? Amy what aren't you telling me?" She just looked at him and shook her head "no, enough. I knew this would be a mistake, I shouldn't have said anything, some things are better kept way, _way, _ in the past.

She got up and started to walk away into the depths of the TARDIS, her shoulders still shaking with her silent sobs. She heard the Doctor start to follow behind her and whirled around fury, pain, regret and humiliation in her eyes. The intensity of it caused the Doctor to freeze where he was.

"NO!" She screamed, her eyes wild, "Don't follow me, I can't take this anymore just leave me alone." Her breathing hitched as the Doctor just stared at her. He had no idea just how messed up Amy's life had been and seeing this side of her terrified him completely.

Then in a small voice she said the one thing he prayed he would never hear her say, "Just take me home Doctor. This clearly was a big mistake, I should never have come." Her voice broke at the end of her sentence and as she disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS, a tear rolled down a broken hearted man's cheek.

_**SO! What happened to make Amy turn her life around? Did Steve do something? Or someone else...? Will the Doctor just let her go home and how deep are his feelings? Will Amy divulge the info about the 4**__**th**__** psychiatrist? Oh questions to be answered!**_

_**Please take the time to review, I'm not too sure about this chapter and would love feedback, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism always welcomed as I always aim to improve! Let me know if you would like to hear more!**_

_**XOBKOX**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you so much for such warm reviews, I must admit I was worried about how people would find the last chapter. I have also changed the rating to T for the drugs and future stuff ;D**_

_**So we left the Doctor and Amy at a crossroads, should the Doctor return Amy home or keep her with him in the TARDIS...**_

The Doctor turned to the console and put in the co-ordinates for Leadworth June 2010, like she had never left, like he had never existed in her life at all. He tried to stop the tears that fell but found that it was near impossible. The TARDIS began to shake and the familiar whooshing signalled the return to Earth.

Amy rushed into her room within the TARDIS and hurriedly packed the few belongings she had brought with her into a bag. She then picked up her phone and dialled Rory's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Amy? What's up?" the familiar voice crackled on the other end, he sounded like she'd woke him up.

"Rory, we really need to talk. I need to tell you something and I'm sorry, I really am." She replied in a low hurried voice, she didn't want the Doctor to hear this, it was private.

"You're cancelling the wedding aren't you." Replied Rory in a monotone. It wasn't a question and he knew the answer. The engagement had been a rush job, the wedding planned for only two months after he proposed, he loved her, _so much_, but he knew he could never match up to her Raggedy Doctor and had seen this coming.

He heard Amy's muffled tears on the other end and sighed, "Amy it's OK. I understand this was never quite going to work out was it? I mean we're different people. I love you and want you to be happy." Nodding, Amy replied, "I'm so sorry Rory, I just can't do it! I need to get out of Leadworth, not tie myself to it and you know you'll always be my best friend don't you."

Best friend. Ugh. Rory cringed internally but replied in a calm voice, "Yeah. You too Amy. I'll call around, there weren't loads of guests anyway and we can cancel the church it's fine." Of course he wasn't fine but he wasn't going to marry a girl who didn't love him as much as he loved her.

"I'll see you around then" he continued when Amy remained quiet. Her soft voice replied eventually, "Yeah Rory. See you around."

The line went dead and the tears falling down Amy's face increased.

The Doctor stood in the control room composing himself. He couldn't believe that he'd reacted so badly and was kicking himself for not being as supportive as possible, it was just shock. He walked over to the TARDIS door and peeked out. The night summer air was cool on his skin and he looked up at Amy's house. He heard footsteps behind and looked round to see Amy carrying a bag of her things, his heart sank even further and he held the door for her. She nodded her gratuity but her features remained solemn.

She stepped into the night air and walked up to the house a myriad of emotions coursing through her body. She was sad and humiliated about her life story. It was so pathetic it made her want to die on the spot. The Doctor's word echoed in her mind, she _had_ been stupid. So stupid but she thought he of all people would understand. He often dropped hints of past mistakes. She didn't hear the TARDIS leaving and hope swept through her. Maybe she could turn around and say it was a mistake, she didn't mean it, they can stay the great team they are. But she didn't and when she reached her house she opened the creaky back door and dropped her bag in. Only then did she turn around. The Doctor stood in the middle of her garden, pale in the moonlight. His face was stony and Amy tried to convince herself that it was him trying to hide his feelings of sorrow. But she suspected he was still disgusted at her choices.

But within the Time Lord his hearts were breaking and the pain was incredible. Only now did he truly realise his love for this beautiful red headed human being. The fiery Scottish girl in an English village. His face remained still as a statue and he gave away no emotion. He didn't want to end things with such sadness.

So he smiled what on the surface was a warm, carefree parting smile. And it broke Amy's heart right there and then. It confirmed what she had suspected. He would move on it a heartbeat; or in his case a very quick double heartbeat. He would leave here and not look back. He would find someone new, a pretty girl probably, and love her. He would forget Amy, she might cross his mind on rare occasions. But he would be fine.

If only they knew what the other was thinking. If only they would just share what they really felt about one another. It was love for both of them but they didn't think it was mutual.

So the Doctor turned and without a word walked back to the TARDIS, shutting away the Earth and his heart.

As the blue box materialised into nothingness Amelia Pond fell to her knees. Loud heavy sobs wracking her body as the man she loved left her forever. And it was all her fault.

_**OK so DON'T WORRY! I'm in no way finished, I'm hoping to update tomorrow! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and all questions will be answered in due course. After all, it is love.**_


	8. Chapter 8

And so Amelia Pond was alone. Again. It seemed to her that everyone she had ever loved had left her or betrayed her trust. The Doctor had done both and yet because it was _him_ it hurt a million times more than it ever had. Even on that dismal day that her parents had died. She thought nothing would ever hurt as much as that but as she sobbed into the damp grass she knew that this is what it felt like to be truly bereft. And she regretted her decision, _so much._

She lay down and looked up at the stars, her tears falling silently now as the gut wrenching pain swept through her body. She tried guessing which one her Doctor would be on now. Or worse; was he on Earth already seeking a new companion. These thoughts did nothing to quell the sorrow she felt coursing through her.

_**Back on the TARDIS**_

The Doctor shut the door on the Earth and his heart. His smile fell off his face as soon as he lost sight of Amy. He turned and swiftly left, setting the co-ordinates to random. He didn't much care where he ended up at the moment. Nothing really mattered at all right now. He was alone. Again. He felt that he managed to screw up every relationship with every one of his friends. At least when Martha asked to go he had the assurance of seeing her again. But with Amy...well she didn't seem to want to see him at all. Ever.

Pain such as he hadn't felt in this new form knocked the breath from the Doctor's lungs and he found himself sliding to the floor of the TARDIS console room gasping for air. The worst part of all this was that he never got the chance to tell her just how much she meant to him. He hadn't even tried to persuade her to stay.

He vaguely noticed the TARDIS stopping somewhere. He didn't care anymore and he shut his eyes, blocking everything out.

It had been 4 weeks since Amy had watched the man she ...the man she...she still couldn't admit to herself the depth of her feelings.

She had wallowed for a week, refusing to leave the house to see anyone. Only Rory had seen her and only once. He had been shocked at the deep purple circles under her eyes and the pale quality of her skin. Had it really only been a few days before that the girl before him had been full of life and about to marry him. She had returned the engagement ring and managed to get rid of him quick enough. He still tried calling but less frequently now and she didn't pick up the phone ever anyway.

The second week after he had gone (she refused to think his name), she had decided she needed change. She really needed to get away now. So she made the decision; and she didn't care how stupid it was, she really didn't; and she called the one man who she truly thought she'd never speak to or see again.

The phone rang four times and Amy twirled the cord around her finger nervously. She knew what she was doing was all wrong but if _He_ was going to think her a stupid girl off the rails, well that was what she would be.

"_Hello?"_ The husky voice on the other end still sounded so Godlike.

"Steve, it's Amy." She began uncertainly.

"_Amy? Amy Pond? Well there's someone I never thought I'd hear from again. Running back to your man for some more fun? I always knew you were the type, a total free spirit."_ Steve sounded almost triumphant.

"Yeah, well a few things have happened and I thought why not! I need to forget and get away from here and I figured you were the only person outside Leadworth I know, so..." Her mind was telling her to stop. To do whatever she could to get a hold of the Doctor. Just don't go back there, not after everything that this sick man did to you.

But her mouth seemed to move of its own accord and she found herself asking to go stay with him.

The deep chuckle came from the other end and sent shivers down her spine, _"Amy. Baby. You know I want you. All the old crew are here, it'll be fun. Remember Amy? Remember how fun it was?"_

"Right yeah so, same place?" _"Yeah, see you when?"_ "Today, I'm leaving now, I'll be there in about an hour, just need to sort a few things out first." _"Sure thing sweetheart." _

Ugh, sweetheart?

Amy put the phone down and stared at nothing in particular for a while. She knew she was doing the wrong thing. _Entirely_ the wrong thing. But she had nothing else. She was a Kissogram in a village with a mainly OAP population. Should she tell someone she was going? Rory would only stop her and she couldn't handle a confrontation right now, she just wanted to forget. Her aunt was gone, so she didn't have anyone.

Except...what if He came back? I mean if he forgot something or if she left something in the TARDIS and he was late or something like that.

She tapped her fingers on the table thinking. Should she leave a note? Just in case someone came over and thought she'd been kidnapped. Not for Him. Just to be safe...yeah. She tried to convince herself mainly.

So she penned a quick note and taped one copy to the front and one to the back door. _Just in case_, she reminded herself.

And she packed up the minimum, got on a train and left Leadworth without a word, no farewells no "I'll miss you"s, nothing. And as she got off the train in Gloucester she looked up into the piercing blue eyes of the man who, quite frankly, terrified her more than any old weeping angel ...stop. She couldn't think of all those things she'd seen now. The memories of a time before the Doctor swept back and as the tall blonde man walked towards the tired looking red headed girl a passerby swore he saw blind fear cross her face until she broke into a well rehearsed smile.

"Steve." She said a very quiet greeting.

_**OK so next chapter is being written right now! Hope you enjoyed this one. What did Steve do to Amy? If it was so bad then why is she going back and WHER E IS THE DOCTOR?**_

_**All will be revealed **___


	9. Chapter 9

_**OK so I'm sorry for the late update I meant to do it earlier today but ended up with a mini family crisis that for some reason I was the only one capable of sorting out! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for the great reviews and for fave-ing and story alerting!**_

Elsewhere the Doctor finally picked himself up. He shook his head and wiped his hands over his tired eyes. He looked curiously at the door. Well, a quick look at where he was couldn't hurt!

He opened the door to a familiar garden. He was _just_ here, he thought. He got out and looked around at Amelia Pond's back garden. He grinned and ran to the back door. _Clever TARDIS! I would never leave her. I can tell her and she'll come back and it'll be fine._ He thought as he raced to the oddly dark house. He saw the outline of a sheet of paper on the door and his smile faltered as he ripped it off the wood. His eyes skimmed the paper quickly and his heart sank. What was the date?

He gripped the paper more tightly and sprinted out of the garden into Leadworth village. He noticed a house he vaguely recognised and sprinted to the door, banging on it hard with his fist.

The nurse from that whole Prisoner Zero incident opened the door.

Rory was bemused. It was him! The Doctor! He blinked a few times just to be sure but the Doctor had already raced into the house and into the kitchen shouting.

"Amy?" he ran into the hall "Amy?" Rory grabbed the Doctor by the arm. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Amy." He gasped. "Is she here?"

"Um no, she should be home. Isn't she?" replied Rory.

"No the note, it said..." The Doctor was really confused now and shoved the small piece of paper into Rory's hands.

Rory read the note, _"I've gone to stay with a friend. I'm fine. Whoever picks this up, tell everyone not to worry and I'll be back, I just don't know when yet. Don't come looking for me. Amy x"_

"I figured you would be the friend." Said the Doctor. He was seriously confused now.

"Um no." Rory was just finishing the note. "I haven't seen her in about 3 weeks, I went round after she called off the wedding but she looked awful and she wouldn't see anyone."

The Doctor froze. "Wedding?" He whispered.

"Yeah. She called me and cancelled. It was never quite right." He looked down sadly but the Doctor didn't notice.

So many thoughts were running through his head; _Wedding? Why didn't she tell him? Why did she go with him? When did she cancel? Why?_

And then it clicked. If Rory wasn't the friend...she only mentioned one other group of "friends". He blanched and Rory saw the man in the bow tie go pale.

"Doctor, are you ok?" He asked. "What is it? What's going on?"

The Doctor replied in a whisper, "She had other friends. Steve or something."

His words made Rory clench his fists in disgust. "No." he stated simply. "No she wouldn't ever go back to that scumbag. Not after what he did to her. She wouldn't." And then in a less certain voice, "would she?".

The Doctor started to pace. He had to find Amy, if she _had_ gone to this Steve bloke she could be in trouble. Oh this was all too much to

process. She had been engaged the whole time she had been with him and not said a word. And she had said something had happened. This could be answered.

"Rory, what did he do to Amy? She never told me, was it serious?" Rory just stared at the Doctor mutely. He was acting like he'd spent a lot of time with her. The Doctor walked up to Rory and in a fervent voice said "This is _important_ Rory. I have to know, she might be in danger. We need to go find her, I need her."

This last sentence had Rory talking. "What do you mean you _need _her? You've only ever spent about an hour with her in your life!"

The Doctor, who had continued pacing, turned to Rory. "Rory, listen. It's a very long story and I don't have time right now if Amy might be in danger from this Steve fella. Now we need to find her and get her back safely or there will be hell to pay, understand? Now I'll explain everything, _after_ I have Amelia back here safely. So are you with me or not?"

Hesitantly Rory nodded his agreement. If Amy's safety was at stake he was in. But he didn't like the undertone the lay beneath the surface whenever the Doctor spoke of Amy. Pure devotion lay there and even under the possible circumstances surrounding Amy, he felt jealousy rise up in his throat.

The Doctor clapped Rory on the shoulder and continued. "So! This boy, Steve, he's in Gloucester, yes?" Rory nodded and so he carried on. "Ok, you have a car, you're driving there now and on the way you need to tell me what Steve did to Amelia."

Rory grabbed his car keys and, locking the front door behind him, followed the Doctor to his beat up mini. The Doctor grimaced a little at the state of the tiny car but hid it when Rory looked up at him. The engine started and as soon as the pair were out of the sleepy village the Doctor turned to Rory. "Right. Now tell me." He was dreading what awful things this scumbag had done to his dear Amelia.

"It isn't pleasant," Rory began...

_**Well! Next chapter we'll find out just what this Steve character did to poor Amy! And where is she now? How much danger is she in? And can the Doctor and Rory get there in time? Well! I guess we'll just have to wait and see...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**OK so I've had some trouble writing this chapter – I was worried about the story coming across as stupid so I've tried to make it as believable as I can! I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the slight delay in updating!**_

As the mini sped down the motorway to Gloucester, Rory began the story.

"Basically when we were 14 there was this new girl.." The Doctor interrupted him, "Yeah yeah, she told me all this, you guys fell out which, by the way, was your fault, she trusted you with that secret.." Rory cut in at this point, "Hey! You broke her trust way before I did. 5 minutes remember?"

He had a point but the Doctor didn't have time for this now. "Ok fair enough. Get to Steve."

Rory nodded and continued. "Well Amy started going to all these parties. I told her it was a bad idea but she wouldn't listen. She'd start staying out overnight and wouldn't come back over the weekends sometime. I used to see her everyday and some days she didn't even come into school. It was getting way out of hand and she wasn't Amy anymore. She was way too pale and she's naturally thin anyway but she was barely there. So I confronted her about it one day." He went quiet and the Doctor looked up ready to hurry him up until he saw the hurt in Rory's eyes. He waited impatiently for Rory to continue. "I asked her why she didn't even want to see me anymore and she just said that she had new friends now. She said they treated her like one of them and didn't think she was crazy. I tried to tell her how I felt about her then but... but she wouldn't listen."

Rory cringed at the memory. He had told Amy that he loved her. Her reaction had killed him. She'd just laughed in his face and ran off back to Steve. The Doctor watched a flash of embarrassment and then hatred cross Rory's face and wondered what he was thinking. He could imagine it involved Amy and her rejecting his affections, he almost felt bad for him.

Sighing, Rory carried on his story. "After that day it was just way to awkward to talk to her for a while. I really missed her though and Steve was really getting on my nerves and one time after she'd been in Gloucester with that group she came back and was just really weird. She wouldn't tell me what happened but she turned up at my house crying and just came in until she calmed down. I kept asking what was wrong I mean she hadn't been speaking to me for months at this point but she kept shaking her head and wouldn't say anything. It was almost like she was..._scared_ of something...or someone." The Doctor shivered in worry, dread filling his body as he listened. He almost didn't want to know but he knew he couldn't help Amy until he knew what he was dealing with.

"She left without a word and after that things went back to how they were. She would disappear off to Gloucester with her new friends and wouldn't say a word to me." He looked sheepish when he continued. "I was worried so...so I followed her. I know it wasn't right and it was seriously nosey of me but it was _Amy_. I had to do something I couldn't just sit back any longer." The Doctor found himself feeling some serious respect for this man.

I found out that there was this huge party in this huge house just outside Gloucester and loads of people were going to it so I figured I should go as well just to keep an eye on Amy and make sure nothing awful was happening. I went with a group from my year at school and when we got there I split off to look for Amy. The house was insanely big and I'd been looking for ages when I noticed that there was a group sitting in this field by the house. So I went over to see them. They were all of Amy's new friends and they were all shooting up. Idiots."

"And Amy?" The Doctor whispered. Rory glanced over at him. This bloke clearly cared about her. How did he know Amy so well? This was weird but he seemed to hate Steve as much as he did so he would give him the benefit of the doubt. At least until Amy got home safely.

"Amy wasn't there, neither was Steve. I asked the others but they were too wasted to say anything that made sense. They said they had been there but I couldn't get much out of them. So then I heard some voices slightly further off." He blanched. "I went over to where the voices were coming from and I realised they were muffled screams. I started running to where I thought the voices were but by the time I got there it was just Amy she.." He broke off shaking his head, choking on the memory that still haunted him sometimes.

The Doctor felt sick but he had to know. In a low voice he asked, "What happened to her?"

Rory swallowed back his fury and spoke up, "She was just lying there but she'd been beaten. There were cuts all over her and I noticed the marks on her arms..." He was choking up and driving was becoming more of a challenge but he had to get the story out. "He'd ripped half her clothes off and I knew it was him, I just knew it. I put my coat round her and got her to the hospital where they rang her aunt Sharon." In a strangled voice he forced out the rest. "She'd taken...or been forced to take an overdose and she nearly died. She had to have multiple stitches and she'd been raped."

To his left the Doctor clenched his fists. Rory felt the pure anger resonate through the small car and was too afraid to look over. The Doctor felt the pent up fury of a Time Lord running through his veins. "Steve?" he whispered, disgust colouring his voice. "Yes." The simple reply confirmed his suspicions.

After about 5 minutes Rory had controlled his voice and continued. "She became our Amy again. She went to rehab and then tried to get Steve sent down. But the odds of a rape case succeeding are awful in this country. Steve won the case and was allowed to go out free. Amy was too scared to do anything anymore. She was only 16 for crying out loud. At least after that we never saw him again. Until now I guess."

The atmosphere in the car was charged and they soon arrived at their destination, Rory knew some of the places Steve used to hang out and had started with a dingy student house he knew Amy had been to a few times when they had still been kind of talking. The memories made him shiver, the big house wasn't that far off and he recognised this place all too well.

The Doctor noticed the house Rory was glaring at and marched up to the door. He banged on it hard until he heard a voice from within.

"_All right, I'm comin', I'm comin'."_ The voice came from within.

"That's him." Whispered Rory. The Doctor clenched and unclenched his fists as they heard someone unlocking the door. It opened to reveal the 6ft blonde haired man they seeked...

_**Ooooh what will they do to him? Is Amy OK? All will be revealed...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Next chapter is hereee! Hope you enjoy :D**_

Rory started to speak but the Doctor spoke up over him in a commanding voice. "We're here for Amy, where is she?"

The blonde man just looked at them with bloodshot eyes, slowly he smirked, "What're you meant to be then?" He flicked the Doctor's bow tie, "nice." He sniggered and then broke out into a full on laughing fit.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. He'd been expecting a bit of violence and even though he was opposed to it, in this case, he'd been ready. He looked to Rory for an explanation and Rory, noticing the Doctor's bemused expression turned to him, "He's off his face, we could probably just walk in."

The Doctor nodded and pushed past the still giggling Steve with Rory hot on his heels. The pair marched purposefully down the scabby corridor kicking doors open to reveal tiny rooms containing more people, all high. They reached the end and what the Doctor guessed must be the kitchen.

Opening the door his heart leapt to his mouth. There was Amy. She was slumped over the table but her eyes were slightly open. Her mouth was slack and she appeared not to be breathing. Rory pushed past him cursing under his breath. He laid Amy on the floor and began to use his medical expertise to check for life signs. Tears built in the Doctor's eyes. Were they too late? What had he done? He had forced her away with his insensitive outburst and now...

Rory could tell she wasn't breathing. She had all the classic signs of a heroin overdose. She wasn't breathing as far as he could tell and he frantically searched for a pulse. He wrenched up her sleeve and gasped in horror at the state of her arm. This was _not_ a consented drug session. This was forced. Blood had dried on her arms and the puncture marks were plenty and haphazard. He gritted his teeth and continued looking for that small beat that meant his beautiful Amy was alive.

The Doctor looked on in horror, unable to move. He watched as Rory searched for a pulse and finally the nurse looked up. A glint of hope was in his eyes and the Doctor let out a breath of relief as Rory nodded to himself at the pulse he felt under her paper thin skin.

With the knowledge that life still glowed within Amy, the Doctor doubled back to find the man he now despised more than anything. He noted a door slightly ajar and poked his head round to see Steve. He was semi-unconscious and sprawled across a filthy bed. The Doctor felt the bile rise up in his throat. He wasn't going to do anything to him while he was in no state to defend himself but neither was he going to just leave this pathetic excuse for a human being after what he had put Amy through. He heard Rory in the hall calling his name and began to search his pockets. He finally found what he was searching for; teleport discs. He sonicked some software to the tiny disc setting its destination to a particular room in the TARDIS and placed the disc in Steve's mouth. A second later and Steve had disappeared with a subtle _sfwooop_.

The Doctor turned swiftly and almost ran into Rory in the corridor. He was struggling to hold a limp Amy in his arms. The Doctor almost rolled his eyes and grasped at Amy and against some resistance from Rory managed to get Amy cradled in his arms. He allowed himself a moment to breathe in her familiar scent. For him it hadn't been ridiculously long since he last saw her but it felt like forever to him.

Not wanting to linger the Doctor headed for the door, Amy in his arms, but he sensed Rory's hesitation behind him. He knew what the problem was and shouted over his shoulder as he continued out the door, "Don't worry, I've got Steve covered." Rory paused again but wasn't letting Amy out of his sight and so rushed after the Doctor who climbed into the back of the mini, Amy still cradled in his arms. Rory began to drive to the hospital which was, thank god, only a short drive.

Glancing into the rear view mirror Rory saw the Doctor point some kind of silver stick at a key, he didn't have the concentration right now and stared straight ahead at the road instead willing the traffic to hurry up.

In the back seat the Doctor knew that he needed to deal with Steve soon so he used his screwdriver and TARDIS key to summon the TARDIS to a location right by the hospital he knew they were headed to. He spent the rest of the journey stroking Amy's hair with one hand and feeling the pulse that was her lifeline with the other.

Rory let the Doctor out at A&E and he rushed through the doors, Amy slumped in his arms.

She was whisked away by men and women in scrubs and Rory raced through the doors shouting things at the medical staff.

The Doctor stood in shock at the entrance to A&E, he wasn't at all accustomed to human hospitals in this era. For some reason it had never been a necessity and he usually just took care of injuries in the TARDIS sick bay. The shock of the past few hours was catching up with him and he knew he should be following Amy but his feet wouldn't move and he felt tears in his eyes. The sight of Amy slumped over the table. The frenzied jab marks on her pale arms and the blood. He had seen her in a worse state after the whole Myth incident but this was different, _this_ was a human. He could save her from alien life forms and supernatural situations but not from sick human beings. He felt his eyes stinging and finally found his feet. Running his hands over his face he followed the corridor Amy had disappeared down.

He finally reached the room where Amy was. There were 4 men surrounding her, all clad in surgical scrubs. They didn't look round as he entered and the Doctor quickly assessed the situation, he noted the equipment for a stomach pumping. One of the doctors turned to Rory but before he got the words out Rory swiftly ushered the Doctor out of the door and into the corridor.

The Doctor spun round to go back in but Rory blocked his path, "We can't go in for this particular procedure because the case is so severe. Tears were still in the Doctor's eyes and his passion was clear as he stated firmly and emotionally, "No, I have to be there with her, _for her_." But Rory was strong enough to restrain him. The Doctor calmed down and resigned himself to wait for the doctors to do their thing.

What seemed like hours later the door opened and the pair were allowed back in. The Doctor felt like weeping when he entered. Amy looked so small in the bulky hospital bed. Her skin was as pale as the sheets she lay on but there were still dark marks all over her arms and bruising on her face. Rory seemed to be in a similar state as he sat down in the small plastic chair by the bed taking Amy's slender hand in his hands. The Doctor looked on and felt disgusted with himself for feeling the flames of jealousy within him. He walked up to the bed and kissed Amy's forehead tenderly. Rory noted the emotion. If...no _when_ Amy wakes up the three of them would need to hash this all out. The Doctor let his lips linger close to Amy's skin for a fraction too long for Rory's liking and then spun on his heel and towards the door.

"What? Where do you think you're going?" He shouted after him. Without turning the Doctor replied, "I'm going to take care of Steve."

Rory nodded to himself and turned back to Amy's still figure. If he knew anything it was that he didn't want to be in Steve's situation right now and he knew that this Doctor could be dangerous. He shivered at the thoughts of what could be about to happen to this monster, but not in fear, in anticipation.

The Doctor left the hospital swiftly and headed straight towards the TARDIS. His fury had peaked and the TARDIS sensed this, the doors swinging open a second before he reached them. He went up the stairs and down some corridors until he reached the room he was looking for. The door was pitch black with no handle. It gave off some kind of vibe, like a warning. The Doctor clicked his fingers and the door swung forwards to reveal a cowering figure in the corner. A figure with blonde hair...

_**What WILL the Doctor do? He's not a violent man so how will he make this man pay? Will Amy wake up and if she does, how is THAT conversation going to go down? Keep reading and reviewing and thank you for all the positive support! **___


	12. Chapter 12

_**Next chapter is up!**_

The Doctor strode through the door, his anger reverberated throughout the tiny room. Steve sat in the corner, sober by now and thoroughly confused as to where he was and why he was there. He stood up shakily but then set his features with defiance.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Where am I?" he shouted in a tone that usually made people cower away from him.

"Me?" Spat the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor and you crossed a line. No one _EVER_ has the right to treat _ANY_ woman the way you treated Amy. I don't know what you think was OK with what you have done but believe me. You. Will. Pay."

Steve let out a derisive chuckle but wavered. This guy looked ridiculous, like a teenage geography teacher, but there was something that made every sense in Steve's body feel wrong. Like he shouldn't even try to cross this weirdo. But he was a man! People feared him in the circles he ran in. He wasn't going to let this...this..._kid_ threaten him!

"Oi, mate. Listen up. You don't know who you're dealing with." He took a step closer so the Doctor could feel his stale breath across his face. Steve gave him a sharp push towards the door and the Doctor staggered back a little. "Yeah? What you gonna do about it then?"

The Doctor allowed this pitiful excuse for a man a fleeting moment of false success before he cut his fist swiftly up into Steve's nose. A satisfying crunch was followed by a yowl of humiliation and pain. As a rule the Doctor was opposed to violence but he would break every rule in the book for Amelia Pond.

As he thought of her lying in that hospital bed he threw his frustration into a sharp kick to the diaphragm as Steve lunged at him. Having lived for over 900 years, he knew how to fight. This human didn't stand a chance and he was starting to realise this fact as he stood up again without shooting himself at the Doctor.

But the Doctor knew that this was not an adequate fate for the man that had caused such pain for the woman who meant everything to him. He grabbed Steve by the arm and dragged him through the TARDIS in a iron-like grip. He set some co-ordinates and the TARDIS began to jolt to its destination. Once the wheezing stopped the Doctor dragged Steve to the doors and they swung open even before he reached them.

The door of the TARDIS opened out onto nothing. There was just nothing. Steve was stunned into silence at the vast expanse of dark. There was no breeze, no light, no horizon to show an end to the expanse of black.

The Doctor's jaw was clenched as he turned to face the human, his eyes black as the world outside the TARDIS. "You took drugs to get to reach oblivion so here, the ultimate oblivion. You won't be able to scream for help, if you did no one would hear, just like how Amy screamed when you had her in the field all those years ago and, i suspect, how she screamed when you forced drugs on her yesterday." He growled in a terrifying voice. "You won't know which way is up but you won't die. You will be stuck in this oblivion for all eternity. This," he stated sharply, "is a void. Out of reality, out of time. You are immortal, you are trapped."

Steve began to whimper. The "hard man" facade had melted away the second he had laid eyes on the blackness. Fear had spread through his body like wildfire and the last thing he saw before he fell into the void was the pure immortal fury of a Time Lord.

The Doctor turned to the console and paused for a moment before setting the co-ordinates to return to earth, the hospital and Amy. He locked away what he had done to Steve into the depths of his mind, he had to focus on Amy now and make sure these human doctors knew what they were doing.

_****_

Taking long strides, the Doctor turned into Amy's room only to find her eyes still shut and a sleeping Rory in the chair beside her. Only then did he notice it was night time.

He settled himself in the chair on the other side of Amy and took her hand softly in his to wait for her to wake up.

_**OK so I know this chapter is really short but I'll get to writing the next chapter ASAP.**_


	13. Chapter 13

The steady beeping of the machine in Amy's hospital room provided reassurance to the two men either side of her bed. It had been 24 hours now since Rory and the Doctor had rescued her from the hellhole flat and as Rory snored softly in his chair, the Doctor's eyes never left the redhead's face. In his mind he was willing her to do something, a twitch of her fingers, a flicker of her eyelid, _anything_!

The Doctor had never been good at waiting. Time went so slowly...and in the right order. He sighed and, stretching, looked over to the sleeping figure beside the bed. Rory was a good man, he could admit that. He had saved Amy all those years ago when the Doctor had abandoned her. He knew her, _really_ knew her and had grown up with her, seen her blossom.

The Doctor sighed. Would Amy _want_ to come with him anymore? What if she chose Rory over him...well he didn't know what to do if that happened. Amy had awoken something inside him, something he had kept hidden away with all his other companions, it would truly break him if he had to go on without her.

Rory yawned loudly, breaking through the Doctor's reverie. He sat up straighter in his hair and took Amy's hand in his. "She's still out." The Doctor stated the obvious. "Yep." Rory's reply was simple.

Now that they were out of danger and had time to talk properly it was extremely awkward. Rory made the first move. "So, how come you know all you do about Amy, I mean, I thought you two had barely met."

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah well, I guess you know by now, I'm not human." Rory swallowed and the Doctor continued, "I've got this machine, the TARDIS, the blue box, remember?" Rory nodded. "And it travels in time and space. I took Amy along for a bit, just to show her that there is so much more out there, she needed it." The Doctor stopped there and waited to see how Rory would react. After a long pause Rory coughed before speaking up, "You mean to say that right before our wedding, _the night before_ our wedding in fact, Amy just popped off with some stranger in a box to travel in TIME AND SPACE?" Rory's face was red and angry now and the Doctor could see that this reaction was not unreasonable but was pretty sure that were it Amy explaining, the reaction would be much calmer.

Rory stood up suddenly and the Doctor echoed his movements, blocking the way with his now empty chair. He began to speak quickly, "Now, Rory, let's just calm down eh? Cup of tea maybe? And a biscuit? Surely you can understand, it's Amy! She loves the adventure, I didn't kidnap her or anything, she wanted to go..." He trailed off with a pleading look on his face. Thankfully Rory cooled down nodding in agreement. Amy had always been one for adventure, always wanting to get out. Leadworth was too small for her and the idea that they could have got married and lived out their lives there...well it was a ridiculous thought now.

The room became quiet for a long time as Rory processed this new knowledge. The Doctor spoke then, "So you two were getting married?" Rory looked up, a sadness in his eyes. "Yeah." He sighed and sat down in the chair again. "I proposed about a year and a bit after you came back. She agreed but she was never really into it, I could tell, I guess I just kept hoping something would grow but..." He trailed off wistfully and the Doctor felt the weirdest mixture of emotions. There was pity for this genuinely good man and his rebuked affections, there was the constant worry for Amy, there was happiness that the marriage was not happening anymore and there was hope. Hope for a future with Amy.

Rory looked at the Doctor intently as the multitude of emotions crossed his face. "You love her." It wasn't a question. The Doctor looked up sheepishly from under his fringe and Rory didn't need the reply to be put into words. Rory stared at the Doctor for a long while and he felt uncomfortable under the strong gaze. Eventually Rory was decided and though it broke his heart to do, he said "It's OK. I think she loves you too, I think in a way she always has. But look after her Doctor, she's more important than anything that ever had or ever will exist." The Doctor nodded mutely as Rory continued, "She's been through more in the last 15 years than most people do in their entire life and the memories never leave, they're always there. You need to understand that, Doctor." Rory looked down at his feet and finished his little speech, "And she's brilliant. You will never meet a girl as magnificent as Amy Pond. She's compassionate and fun and she notices the little details. So if you're going to take her with you then you need to look after her and...and you need to love her." His eyes blazed at this last bit, "love her like no-one else because she deserves it more than anyone else."

The Doctor was struck dumb at the passion behind the words that Rory spoke. He really loved her and the Doctor could see the pain that lingered beneath the surface of Rory's smokescreen. Rory turned to leave but the Doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "Rory, stay, at least until she wakes up." Rory simply shook his head. "Doctor, Amy and me, we're through and as much as I care for her it's just too much for me. Let her know I was here though. So she knows I care." With that he left the room.

The Doctor watched Rory leave and his lips twitched into a small smile, he really did like Rory. The beeping behind him sped up ever so slightly and he spun round and rushed to Amy's side. He clutched her small hand in his. "Amy? Amy can you hear me?" he whispered frantically. Her eyes began to flicker open slowly.

_****_

Amy could hear voices, deep in the murky depths she could hear men speaking. The words were not clear yet but she knew those voices...oh her head was killing her, where was she? She tried to fight against the black fog of sleep, she had to tell the men she was awake, she was here.

The closing of a door made her head pound again but it helped her mind to clear a little and her eyelids began to feel slightly less heavy...and there was a beeping to her left. What the hell _was_ that?

Then she heard a voice, _his_ voice. She fought hard against the barrier to consciousness so that she could see him, what if he was about to leave, what if he wasn't really there, was she imagining him? Her eyes were suddenly released from the darkness and she blinked rapidly against the bright lights. Everything was out of focus but she could see a dark shape looming over her. It looked like a face...was it His face?

_****_

The Doctor held his breath as the hazel eyes of Amelia Pond attempted to focus on his face. A small frown creased her forehead and he let out a long sigh of relief. "Oh Amy, I was so worried, you have no idea how much you scared me I thought you...well never mind, you're OK now...Amy?" He stopped his rambling when he didn't get a reply.

Amy was in shock. The Doctor...was...he was here. In front of her, she had never ever been more pleased to see someone in her entire life. She reached up a disbelieving hand to check he wasn't a figment of her imagination and she felt a jolt of something deep in her stomach when her fingers met his cheek, this registered with the machine making the bleeping and despite the state she was in she blushed a little as the Doctor started to flap about worried. "What is it? Amy, are you alright why is your heart rate up? Can you speak? Do you remember anything that happened? Talk to me!" He sounded desperate now but Amy couldn't find her voice.

Eventually the only thing she could conjure up was the one word she had been denying herself for weeks. "Doctor?" Her voice rasped a little when she said it but she felt whole again. He was here and there was no way in hell she was ever going to let him get away from her again. When his face broke into a brilliant grin she knew. She knew what she had really known all along but had not had the guts to say. And she was decided. She would tell him, right here right now, cause she'd nearly died twice already and she wasn't about to stop herself from telling him now.

He began to say something but she shushed him and returned to stroking his face affectionately. The Doctor closed his eyes and leaned into the caress as Amy spoke those three words. The three little words he so wanted to say back but never had the courage to say to anyone.

"I love you." Came the soft whisper.

_**OK SO Amy is awake, Rory is dunzo and the Doctor now knows the true extent of Amy's feelings for him. Will he suck up the courage to reciprocate? Things are finally in a good place...right?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here it is! Next chapter, sorry for the slight delay have been visiting my brother at university! (They grow up so fast *sniff*)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_****_

As the Doctor took in this new revelation a kind looking nurse bustled into the room and scolded the Doctor, "Oh! She's awake; you should have told us you know. How long ago did she wake up? Shift it you!" The Doctor moved silently to the corner of the room and looked on as a doctor came in to check on Amy. She was looking extremely worried now but the nurse just assumed it was pain the red head was in and administered some more painkillers.

15 minutes later the hospital staff were done and the last to leave was the kindly nurse who gave the Doctor a knowing look and a wink, aware of the position the couple had been in when she had rudely interrupted.

The door clicked shut and the silence between the pair took over the room. Neither broke it. The Doctor was still in delighted shock at Amy's words; Amy on the other hand was mortified. She had just told the man of her dreams (literally), that she loved him and he had gone mute. She didn't dare look at him as embarrassed moisture welled up in her eyes. The Doctor snapped out of his trance and turned to face Amy only to see tears spilling down the side of her face.

"Amy? Amy! What is it? What's the matter?" He rushed to her side and began stroking her hair tenderly.

Amy shook her head, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. It's fine, just go! I know you probably can't wait to get the hell out of here." She sighed as the Doctor listened incredulously. "I was just..." she was cut off by a soft pair of lips gently silencing hers. It was the most perfect kiss she had _ever_ had. Before she was ready for the kiss to end the Doctor pulled back and his blue eyes bored into hers. She was mesmerised and had to struggle to focus on the words coming out of the Time Lord's mouth.

"Amelia Pond, you can be so silly sometimes. Why would I want to go? You just told me you love me and by now you must be aware," he paused, a smile gracing his lips. "I love you too."

Amy was sure this was all some drug induced dream at this point. But hey, why waste such a good dream? The Doctor looked at Amy for a minute deciding something.

"We need to get you out of here, you're stable enough to be in the TARDIS but I'm not sure _they'd_ let you." He nodded towards the door. He let his mind wonder, thinking of a solution in order to break Amy out. Amy let herself relax into the pillow, all her dreams had just come true and she could let everything else register with her now. Why was she in a hospital again? Her memory was hazy. She was broken out of her thought by the Doctor slapping his forehead sharply and exclaiming, "PSYCHIC PAPER!" Amy winced, he had a seriously loud voice sometimes. "Oh I'm an idiot! How could I have not thought of it before? Amy," he planted a swift kiss on her lips, oh he could get used to that, "back in a moment."

He skipped out the room leaving Amy totally bewildered, what _was_ that man up to now. She sat up a little and noticed bandages up her arms and a drip attached to the vein in her hand. She grimaced. Amy Pond had _never _liked needles much and with the added history...she shuddered and pulled it out gently. At that exact moment the Doctor came bounding into the room with a doctor and a nurse in his wake.

"Righto, Miss Pond. Time to take you back to my _private_ practice!" Amy caught on quickly and grinned. "Of course Doctor!" The doctor and nurse looked suspicious but had evidently been convinced by the psychic paper.

Amy was dressed and helped into a wheelchair by the nurse, she chattered away as they got her into some jeans. "Nice lad you've got there, and a doctor! What a catch, eh? You two make a very nice couple indeed." Amy smiled, thrilled with the word couple and amused by the thought of calling the Doctor a lad.

The Doctor was waiting just outside the door and beamed at Amy when she emerged, now fully clothed and in a wheelchair. As he wheeled her into the car park, near to where the TARDIS was Amy began to grumble, "I'm perfectly capable of walking you know." The Doctor smiled at her tone, "Amy you've been through a lot, your legs are probably weak right now and we don't want to risk you falling." Amy scowled and folded her arms. "If you don't stop wheeling me _right now_ there will be hell to pay, alright?" The Doctor laughed and just sped up, the TARDIS in sight now.

"I'm warning you, I'll jump!" Amy's warnings were futile as they reached the TARDIS and up the ramp to the console. There the Doctor stopped and turned to the console to set a destination. He even pressed the blue boringers so that Amy wasn't jolted around.

As the Doctor bounced around the console Amy looked around her, the familiar glow of the TARDIS making her feel so perfectly at home. And she was home, this is truly where she needed to be, the Doctor and the TARDIS; they were good for her, kept her sane. Gingerly, she put her feet on the ground. That wasn't so difficult! But when she tried to lift herself out of the chair she felt her legs buckle and saw the ground moving closer at an alarming rate, she squeezed her eyes shut for impact but found herself caught in a pair of strong arms. Her eyes opened onto the Doctor's face, he looked annoyed. "Amy, I'm a Doctor and if I tell you to stay sat down I think it best that you listen, now!" he began to wheel her away down one of the TARDIS' many corridors. "We need to talk."

Amy knew there was still a lot to hash out and twisted her lips, reluctant to have this conversation but aware that it needed to be done. The Doctor wheeled her into the library and into a chair. The TARDIS seemed to be aware of the mood and had set the lights to a soft orangey glow around the pair. Amy managed to stand again, her legs held this time but as she made towards an armchair nearby but the Doctor scooped her up, bridal style, and set her on a long sofa. He then lay down next to her and put his head in her lap. He could _really_ get used to this kind of life with Amy.

"So" Started the Doctor.

"So" Echoed Amy.

_****_

_**OK so how will they get round what happened to Amy in the past few weeks. Was the incident Rory and the Doctor found her in a one off? Does Amy even remember what had happened? We'll see...**_


	15. Chapter 15

The console room was very quiet and neither Amy nor the Doctor really wanted to start the conversation. Eventually the silence became too much to bear and the Doctor cracked.

"Ok! Right well I'll start with the questions yes?" Amy nodded reluctantly and the Doctor wavered, wanting to ease her into the conversation carefully. He coughed uncomfortably but continued.

"Um...so the beginning. What happened when I left you? Rory was there when we found you and he said you broke off the wedding." Amy flushed guiltily. "Why didn't you tell me Amy?" he was genuinely hurt that she had kept this from him.

Amy shook her head looking up and away from the Doctor, "I don't know. I was too scared to get married and you came back at exactly the right time, you saved me from my view of hell! I can't see myself settling in Leadworth for the rest of my life." She looked down at him imploringly, "can you?" The Doctor had to accept that, Amy Pond was most definitely _not _going to be happy in a sleepy village. He shut his eyes, leaning his head into the soft fabric of Amy's sweater before carrying on.

"So, let's not dwell on it, I understand why you didn't want to tell me, caught up in the moment I guess...but I am sorry."

Amy looked at him, confused as he elaborated. "I'm sorry if I ruined your relationship with Rory by taking you away." Amy shook her head vigorously, "No! Don't ever be sorry for taking me away, I shouldn't have agreed to marry Rory in the first place and now I've found you." She smiled shyly and the Doctor, eyes still closed, couldn't stop the grin making its way across his face. They revelled for a moment in the knowledge that he loved her and she loved him and for the moment life was good.

Sighing, the Doctor, eyes still shut, moved onto the bigger questions. "Amy, when I left." She winced at the memory. "What did you do? What made you go to ..._him_?"

The Doctor felt Amy shift awkwardly beneath his head but he didn't dare open his eyes, afraid of what he would see, what he had driven her to do.

Amy sighed, it had to come out eventually and if she just told him quick, now, then they could get it done and go back to the travelling and get to the important stuff, like those three little words that were so big to the pair of them.

"Uh well, I started to wallow and feel sorry for myself when I got home. I knew I'd made a mistake and should've just talked it through with you but, well you know I'm stubborn." The Doctor smiled in agreement and Amy continued, her tone drifting to a more solemn tone. "I didn't know what to do with myself and I just needed a release and I figured I should be the girl you thought.." she shook her head, "No I mean the girl _I _thought you thought I was."

The Doctor's eyes opened and he sat up, his forehead knocking away the hand Amy had placed there caressing his eyelids. "You went to him, because of what you thought I thought of you?" He looked stricken as he whispered her name. "Never believe, not for a moment, that I think you are anything less than spectacular. You are brilliant, mad, impossible Amy Pond and never EVER think that I think poorly of you." His eyes were intense and Amy couldn't release the breath she was holding and simply nodded mutely. The air immediately lifted and the Doctor lounged back into the end of the sofa not occupied by Amy.

She felt her cue to continue and so obliged. "Uh, so I turned up in Gloucester and he was there and he just looked so, the same, and he seemed to be a little less aggressive than I remembered him and I thought, oh he'll have changed or something." She looked chagrined, "I was such an idiot." She sighed and looked past the Doctor, her eyes unfocused as she recounted the end of her story. "So I stayed at his flat for a while and it was ok actually. He offered me drugs a few times," she glanced nervously at the Doctor when she felt him stiffen, "but I said no of course, I didn't want to go down that road again I just wanted to get out of Leadworth and I don't know anyone anywhere else." The Doctor relaxed a little before speaking up. "So what do you remember of when we found you?"

Amy blinked and made eye contact with the Doctor. She looked strained for a minute as she struggled to remember but she couldn't think of anything...except. "Well we got into a bit of a row. And he...he got pretty angry again, cause I was just staying and not partying like we used to back..." she coughed as the memories of her teenage years flashed across her mind. "And then he came at me and...then..." she shook her head. "Nope I don't remember much after that." And then in a smaller, frightened voice, "what happened Doctor?"

Her heart quickened as she watched the Doctor refuse to meet her eye. Within the Doctor's head a war was raging between whether he should just tell her everything that happened to her or whether he should save her from the trauma of knowing. He decided on a midway point.

"He attacked you, you were in a really bad way when we found you but Rory was brilliant and we got you to the hospital pronto. They sorted you out and that's that, Oh! And don't worry about Steve," the Doctor's eyes darkened. "I dealt with him."

Amy shivered at the Doctor's tone of voice and decided not to push that one, but he was being very vague about why she had ended up in the hospital. An awkward silence descended and the Doctor knew she wouldn't let it lie. Amy scratched her arm absent minded as she subtly took account of any injuries she had obtained. Ok so there were her arms which were bandaged from her mid fore-arm to past her elbow and there were definitely a few bruises on her head, back and stomach. She slowly began to peel away the bandages covering her arms and heard the Doctor's sharp inhale as her messy arms were revealed.

Dark bruising covered the skin and there were angry red puncture marks dotted at frequent points up her arms, tears built behind her lids as she prayed that this was not self inflicted as it had once been. The Doctor leant towards her, unsure whether to comfort her or just let her cry it out, all indecision flew out the window the minute she turned her teary eyes to his. He clutched her close as the tears spilt over, creating moist tracks down her pale cheeks. Her sobs wracked her body and he tried everything he knew to sooth her.

"Ssh, Amy don't. It's OK I'm here, I'm always here now, forever, I love you. Sssh." Her tears stopped abruptly and she cracked her head up to stare at him, a slight smile tugging at her trembling lips. Something passed between them and Amy closed the small space, pressing her lips to his. He was quick to respond and between kissed he whispered _I love you_ over and over.

The kiss became more passionate and the Doctor lay Amy down onto the large sofa, never once breaking the kiss. Her hands tangled into his floppy brown locks and neither could think of a better place to be.

They lay together for a while catching their breath, each glowing with their new found love. Amy smiled to herself and snuggled into the Doctor who kissed her head tenderly.

"You know what?" Amy whispered.

"What," the Doctor whispered back.

Amy sighed happily, "I think we're going to be alright." And the Doctor knew that at least for now, they would be better than alright.

**THE END**

* * *

_**I'm so sorry! No update for ages and then this is it!**_

_**I will definitely consider writing a sequel if people want, let me know if you're interested in me writing one. It won't be instantaneous but shouldn't be too long! **_

_**As always, please review! Reviews make me wanna write :D**_

_**Thank you for all the amazing reviews over the chapters, the reception to this story has been so lovely and I've really enjoyed writing for these two!**_

_**OXBKXO**_


End file.
